yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Blanche
Alice Blanche is a supporting character in the series Ikoku Meiro no Croisée. A member of the upper class Blanche family who owns the Galerie du Roy within which Ensignes du Roy is located. She has a fascination with Japanese culture and finds herself particularly attracted to Yune, hoping to one day have her stay at her mansion. She is stubborn, ambitious, overconfident, imaginative, intuitive and kind. Yuri Feats *Just as she knew from her older sister Camille about the rumor of the sightings of a Japanese girl at the Galerie du Roy, she ordered her butler to find the Japanese girl in the Galerie du Roy for she was so excited to have tea with her. *Right after taking a bath she heard from the butler the affirmation of the task of handing the invitation to the Japanese girl, she was quite eager to know what kind of girl she was like, or if she look like a doll she have, she wouldn't believe a girl wearing a kimono, having jet black hair and having a pale slender face is really exists, even before the butler did complete his words that he had delivered the invitation as instructed, but Yune the Japanese girl declined her offer. *She warranted the incentive behind Yune's refusal of her offer is Claude, since she believes that he was always been a thorn in her side she cursed him, and ambitiously decided to go personally to her whereabouts, in the Galerie du Roy. *In the Galerie du Roy, just as she took a deeper look full of admiration and affection to Yune she cuddled her for she identified her as the Japanese girl she was seeking. *Some of Yune's traits which she likes and honestly apprised her: The first time she cuddled her, in that Yune is so small, and her jet black eyes she viewed as mystical in their first tea party. *Since the first time she identified Yune she resolved to take her to her mansion, and she spin her out of joy, and even asked Mr Claudel to pay him as much as he wants to have her, when colorful glitters of joy and thrill was circling her. *Her outmust anger was at the time Claude took Yune's hand to drive her away from her, she ordered him right away to give her back. *During the time Yune was walking besides Claude on a footpath, upon coming to a conclusion that Yune was his maid, she offered her to work at her place while she was on her equipage she tried to urge her into coming to her place, promising her she'll never lack for clothes, food, or lodging, before they both disappeared suddenly. *Now Yune was at her mansion to have a tea party, she told her happily that she can forget about Claude, she even decided to refurnish a guess room as Yune's personal room. *By inducing Yune to get a hot bath every day if she stays at her mansion, also promising that she'll prepare many lovely dresses for her, her purpose was to make Yune stay at her place forever. Also, she informed her while Yune was taking a bath that she was tricked by Claude, because she thought the case he was holding with the kimono was suspicious, supposing that the kimono was something important to Yuno, she informed her that he just went ahead and sold it. *While Yune decided to leave her bath to fulfill a promise she made with Claude, she entered the bathroom Yune was in to urge her to stay a while longer, for she have prepared dinner for her, and was melancholic because she was to part with her in the end of the same day she invited her to her mansion, she questioned her when they can meet again, she held her small shoulders and demanded her to make a promise with her too, so Yune can have a meal together with her the next day, she tried pertinaciously to urge her that she won't gain anything by going back with him in the Galerie du Roy, she even made a bet with her: If Yune stays at her mansion, she'll return the precious kimono for her for free, since it was impossible for Claude to buy it back, as she completed her speech to disgrace his tiny store and that he wouldn't be able to pay it for even his store was packed with customers for a year, her eyes were filled with disturbance that time. *She have some Yandere tendencies in which she would like to hurt Claude the hardest by deserting him, especially after she heard from Yune that the promise she made with him was a simple thing as making a Japanese beef stew dish, later she hugged Yune after she prepared it with golden sparkles around her telling her that she still doesn't want to leave her with a man like him. *For she still wanted to take Yune home she told her that she can come anytime to the vacant room she showed her, the bathroom too. *The reason behind her good mood even though Yune left her mansion: it's because Yune said she's staying at the galerie du Roy to return a favor for Claude, her saying made her believe that means she can give Yune more than he can, that night her Yandere tendencies showed up when she thought it won't be long before Yune is hers, and gave off a laugh that sent both of Yune and Claude in the galerie du Roy to be shivering. *Dressing to win everyone's heart is not what she wants, instead Yune's heart is what she's after. *The time she feels despaired is whenever she can't sway Yune no matter what dresses or fine food she give her, but that side of Yune's fires her up, it only makes her want Yune more. *On her way by equipage. carriage to the Galerie du Roy, where Yune lives, she said that unlike Claude ("that miserable" as noted by her) she'll make all of Yune's dreams come true for she already planned to win her heart. *As soon as she saw Yune in her mansion she concluded the circumstance in which Yune was wearing a rag on her head again, of Claude was using her as a slave, she added that cute things suit her much better for she have a big collection of dresses and kimonos at her place. *At her mansion after hearing from Claude that Yune has fainted, she blamed him for doing bad things to her (she labels her as "My Precious Yune", then after realizing that he was asking for help, she immediately called her butler to send a doctor and even gave him a rice porridge recipe to make for Yune, she can't stand the idea of losing to him, she'll do anything she can for her. That night she brought some ice in a bottle for her fever and put it under her armpits so her fever will be gone soon. *Meeting Yune for another tea party at her mansion she welcomed her with a hug after holding her hands with relief for she look much better after her fever, and for she was wearing a beautiful kimono as always, then she gave a cold look for Claude saying that he didn't have to follow her there, and was surprised he haven't left yet considering how many complaints he have, as she took Yune's hand to lead her to the garden where they were to have a tea party she asked her to forget about him for another time. *Momotaro (A person born from within a peach) as Yune is what she thinks is very cute. *What she hates most about french tales: about women who can't awake from eternal sleep without a prince's kiss. *She desired to have a photograph taken with Yune to be totally so something to treasure, and she had a dream which formed glittering sparkles around her of taken the last two pictures while she was embracing her, after she held her hands and thought of the capacity of sending a photograph to Yune's sister. *In order to bestir and quicken Yune's assent of coming to her mansion she had her maids do the cleaning for her, since Yune hadn't yet agreed to go because she was busy cleaning the store, even though Yune declined the latest offer, she decided to wait in the same place until she was done at least, she really wanted to help her cleaning to get it done sooner that way, but Yune declined again saying that it's her own job. Walking in one of the corridors of her mansion with Yune she told her if it's for her only, she can put up with the wait. *She was excited to sit next to Yunw one one bed while viewing her own photography album. *To make Yune wear all of her kimono collection is what she got enthusiastic about, she actually asked her to show her the way she put on a kimono once again (precisely the time Yune was naked), but first she asked her to sit on a chair to view her, she wished if only Yune could just stay wonderfully like that forever. *While Yune was dressing her in a kimono, she asked her out of jealousy to stop staring at her older sister Camille and to look at her for once. *Her eyes were half-closed when she resolved with a playful smile to dress Yune up in her own clothes, later she labels her as the best wonderful girl. *Because Claude came all the way to her mansion to pick Yune up, she was irritated and suggested that she would have taken her back herself. *Her protection of Yune was evident the first time she saw her cry, she embraced her and told Claude as long as he keep bullying Yune and making her cry, she'll always appear, she wasn't willing to go back except with Yune's request, because she acquired a lot of Japanese items again, so she won't let him have Yune for himself. *She was satisfied that Yune was surprised and embarrassed with the kiss she gave her on her cheek after Yune requested to stay in the Galerie du Roy, for it means she's more intimate with her than the people in the store Yune works in (overall Claude was the only one who was present the time she spoke), she was satisfied of it means if he doesn't kiss Yune, he haven't accepted Yune yet. *Her main objective is for Yune to leave the Galerie du Roy and come to her mansion. *The Eastern Dragon she drew on a ceiling when she was ten years old, cultivated the story she made: about a girl who lived far, far away, the young girl, who crossed many oceans to come this far away land, met another girl in that foreign land, that girl had eyes the color of the sea, and hair the color of the golden sun, the young girl on the other hand, had eyes and hair as black as night, however, that blackness was striking to the other girl, and she fell in love with her!, the two talked about what they liked, taught each other dances, and became close friends in no time, "What's on the other side of the ocean?" the black-eyed girl asked, the blond girl said "I don't know, because the world beyond the ocean is endless, and has many things that i don't know about!". But then she said "Why don't we go explore it on a dragon?, we could freely explore the starry skies that way". Hearing that, the girl's black eyes began to shine with joy, and so, the two went on the dragon and flew up into the sky. After she told Yune that story she completed to tell her that she would take her first and people whom she loves on that dragon as she held both of her hands. *Seeing Yune wear one of her dresses is like a dream to her, she was so happy that she put one hand on her chest the other on her cheek. *Even though green tea was bitter for her taste the first time she tried to drink it, she gulped it all down for Yune's sake, and sat on an uncomfortable position to her only to be harmonized with her. *Yune in her dress is what she got to brag about in front of Claude, and also irritated her because she thinks that he's always so uncouth. *After she had a fun day with Yune she hugged her and asked her to come visit her again without Claude. *Holding Yune's hand with both hands she pleaded her to go together to The Grand Magasin, not only that, her brother's opening a new Japanese exhibit, she was sure she'll love it, plus she suggested that she doesn't have to worry about Claude since he wasn't present. *Only for Yune to beg Claude politely to go to The Grand Magasin saying "If it's what Miss Alice wants, then she wants to do what she can for her", she fainted of happiness before admiring the very cute thing Yune said about her. *The time Yune has gone missing she directly blamed Claude for telling Yune insensitive words that would have hurt her as telling her to go outside, and ordered her butler and maids to leave no stone unturned in finding her, that time if it turns out Yune has run away, she would like to take her for herself. *There was a glimpse of jealousy and loneliness that showed on her face the duration between the moment Yune landed from Claude's embrace after he found her, and the moment she sprinted to hug her. *She declared that she's in love with Japan and Yune, that's why she study by reading books from Japan. *Mostly every time she visits Yune at the Galerie du Roy, she hold her hands and dance swiftly with her. *While Yune was sitting in Japanese way, she sprinted with motivation to sleep on her lap with excitement, until she missed her chance in that Yune got attracted with a nearby walking cat. *Upon Camille's remark about Alice's adoration of Yune, she said that she's not exaggerating whenever she say that she truly loves Yune, and in return received a tease from Camille, she said: since the Yune she loves was there, she guessed Alice doesn't need her afternoon snack. * On a scale named "Wanting to Fall in Love" of the spin-off manga Ikoku Meiro no Alice-chan, she kept staring at Yune sipping a cup of tea, with blushing on her cheeks, she also was agitated after Camille mentioned a teasing remark about Alice becoming feverish just by looking at Yune. * Since Yune really likes cats, she resolved to buy a cat, to be able to get along even better with her. * The notion of giving Yune a private lesson with her made her anxious about it, the reason she explained is because if Yune became fluent in French, she wouldn't be able to see anymore Moe stuff to Yume, who always talks in such A cutesy way as she remarked. *''Bises'' A kiss perform with those who they're closely related was what she was fixed on doing it, and ranked it with Good Afternoon Bise. * Just before she was close to kiss Yune, until Claude interfered with lifting her aside, she was most annoyed and angry that she labelled him as "An annoying insect", because he is always, always getting in the way of her relationship with Yune, though she didn't describe the type of insect which would be an annoying insect, she drew a picture of it. * Before Yune tried to calm the arguing between Alice and Claude over Yuno, Alice said loudly that she won't hand her over to him. *Rather than calling the flower viewing Hana Yori Dango, she said Hana Yori Dango Yori Yune Hya-'', so when she says it she means that Yune is better than dumplings which are better than flowers. * The sandwich she made at the flower viewing was what she was willing to feed Yune by hand, until a cat did stole it. * For Yune naively believed in Oscar's magic during the flower viewing, though he was just disguised with the butler in costumes of Sakura trees, she spoke: ''My Yune-chan is so pure and genuine. *Having tea while staring at Yune doing household chores in the Galerie is what loaded her with nice feelings that she said: T-Trèsbien ♥, and after Claude questioned her of what business she wants that time, she told him that she's here to admire Yune. * A great adventure where her rule is to be a sword maiden on a mission to rescue who was in the clasp of a villain Claude, is what stimulated her to begin searching for the treasure located in the Galerie by using the treasure map. * By tying that Fated red string to her pinkie along with Yune's, it was her means to do that so Yune won't get lost. * She believes all men are so annoying, especially Claude. * Merely for passengers to be talking friendly with Yune was enough to rise her Yandere aura. * After Yune suggested to take a bit of a break during the treasure hunt mission, her cheeks were flushed with pink before hugging her in the end, indicating that Yune must have been her treasure from the start. * On the scale of one of the chapters of the spin-off manga Ikoku Meiro no Alice-chan, she was having a dream of being in Japan, while embracing Yune's plushie. * The Para from the harmonizing rain sounds, that's when she harmonized with Yune utterly too. * Using the expression National Isolation of Japan just to squeeze and hug Yune, she excused it was because Yune was nationally isolated, her hug position allowed her to put her face on Yune's chest. * She invited Yune to see her at her house in the forest since she planned to jump her, the reason she deemed is because Yune is so cute she could just eat her up. * Because she was going to pretend to eat Yune, she put on a wolf outfit, and was irritated that she was late that she counted Yunes in pink sheep costume, eagerly awaiting her to come to her house, and said that she was (excited /Dokidoki) because the way to jump her was yet undecided, so she resolved to jump her while Yune slowly approaches the bed. * As soon as Yune came a little closer to her, she jumped on her pretending to eat her, and said that she is adorable for wearing a red hood, to the extent that she could just eat her up. * To get to see The Ikoku Meiro No Croisee -The Animation musical recap, she was excited to see Yune in all sorts of situations. * Her opinion after watching one of The Ikoku Meiro No Croisee musical recaps; Yune was really cute, then suddenly held her hands with their heads slightly touching, she sat forth to cut out all of Claude's scenes and make a musical recap just for the two of them. * When Yune is embarrassed to introduce herself to the viewers she found her to be so cute. * Pink-colored sparkles were circling around her, and she thought that she was melting close to a faint, with pink colored cheeks,after Yune said she's cute in wolf outfit. * Whenever Claude come to get in the way of her bounding time with Yune, she turns to be irritated. One time she challenged him to a hanetsuki match with Yune as the prize. * Sparkling, she clarified the prize for a hanetsuki match she challenged Claude to was none other than Yune, that's why she would use any methods to seize victory, because she wanted so much to win Yune. * Sparkling in pink glitters she expressed her admiration for Yune who used the penalty of the ended hanetsuki match after she drew cat ears and whiskers with the remaining ink, Yune did it just make up peace between Alice and Claude. * The strict Yune-sensei in a Japanese cooking show is what she found to be really loving. * Before even getting to see Yune, she reckoned her as her Japanese doll, and determined to make her hers. * She was enthusiastic to know what Yune most resemble in her Japanese collection, and how she bends her body. * To Galerie du Roy, she wanted to meet Yune soon, who also referred by her as her Japanese doll. * Since Yune refused to accept her invitation due to Claude's urge, she resolved to after a series of revolt sentiments to go personally since she own Galerie du Roy, and decided to make her a Japanese garden, judging to save her from Claude who was named as a ''scoundrel''by her. * One of her wishes: is to go and meet Japanese girls like the one she heard about (Yune), who openly participate in huge public baths using the same bathtub that is packed with all these other naked girls in the gardens; and she deemed it's just the mystery of the east. * Wondering what kind of girl Yune is, she was so happy that she won't be able to fall asleep that night before the day she met her. * Until Claude bows down to her, she'll continue persuading Yune to stay at her mansion, until then, Yune will not be returning. * In the manga, once Claude made Yune cry, she hurried to hold her hand and succeeded to kiss her cheek before Claude's interference, causing Yune to be embarrassed to the point where she heavily blushed, and almost fell. * Greeting Yune with a warm hug during her visit to her mansion, she brought her face nearly close to touch Yune's, when she informed her that there's something she wants Yune to do with her that day after their tea session, since her parents went off to the castle in this region, and told Claude to leave, because for that day she considered this castle to be the castle of herself and Yune. * The dress she wore is what she put on Yune. * She asserted Claude the selfish character in the series because he wants to keep Yune's smile to himself, though it's miserably failing because of his inexperience. * Once she opened the door of the room Yune was kept in, she was delighted that she hugged her, believing that she came from a Japanese picture, and that she's a spirit from a fairy tale kingdom who suddenly appeared in her house after she woke up that morning. * Resentful over Eugene's bound and dictation, she hugged Yune from behind after she helped her tie her corset. * Dressing up with Yune for an outing is what filled her with enthusiasm. * Since Eugene is conspiring to use his power to destroy the Galerie du Roy where Yune resides, she decided to run away from him, with Yune. * With Yune wrapped around her arms, she was interested to hear her talk about japan in the Galerie since Claude wasn't present. * Simply, she quitted her escape journey of Paris to return to her house only because she heard Yune was brought to Blanche's estate, and embraced her right away after she met her, then gave Eugene a frown because she doesn't know how he charmed Yune, and declared that she absolutely won't fail for his motives, whence she'll always be together with Yune. * She was happy for Yune was allowed to stay at her house for one night. * Characterizing japan's painting as strange and childlike yet so delicate and astonishing, she likened Yune for that she escaped from this kind of wonderland, then excitedly embraced her. * On the bed of the children's room with Yune, she closed the curtains of the bed canopy, and cuddled Yune in the pitch black darkness. * Because Yune understands what she mean, unlike the people who keep telling her to focus on reality, she sprinted to hug her. * For another time, she decided to go outside with Yune, she herself didn't quite understand the reason she couldn't breathed, but she had a feeling that she need to quickly run away with Yune before it's too late, so as to her eyes were already no longer free due to Eugene's bound, she begged Yune to come together with her, to leave Paris and go view a wider sky. * Under a starry sky in the wild cold fields, alone with Yune, she hugged her from behind after placing her own jacket on her, and assured that she'll protect her, on the ground that Yune felt like being swallowed up by a vast ocean, because she recalled the time she sailed on a ship upon the great ocean from her hometown japan, continuing on forever, the darkness when she came no longer understand both the sky above and the sea below. Gallery IkokuMeironoCroiséeEpisode90431.jpg IkokuMeironoCroiséeEpisode4.jpg Videotogif 2018.05.30 04.23.28.gif Videotogif 2018.05.30 04.20.03.gif IkokuMeironoCroiséeEpisode.jpg IkokuMeironoCroiséeEpisode61.jpg IkokuMeironoCroiséeEpisode21.jpg IkokuMeironoCroiséeEpisode44.jpg IkokuMeirono51033.jpg IkokuMeironoCroi41.jpg IkokuMeironoCroiséeEp6.jpg IkokuMeironoCroi5.jpg IkokuMeironoCro5.jpg IkokuMeironoCroisé7.jpg IkokuMeironoCroisé1.jpg IkokuMeironoCroiséeYanderelook.jpg IkokuMeironoCroiséeEpisod7.jpg IkokuMeironoCroisé45.jpg IkokuMeironoCroiséeEpkawaii4.jpg IkokuMeironoCroiséecute.jpg IkokuMeironoCroisée6.jpg IkokuMeironoCroiséeEp1bed.jpg IkokuMeironoCroisée79.jpg IkokuMeironoCroisée264.jpg IkokuMeironoCroiséeEpisode6 1231522.jpg Videotogif 2018.05.31 03.54.34.gif IkokuMeironoCroisé55.jpg IkokuMeironoCroisée8.jpg IkokuMeironoCroisée1.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.01 00.27.04.gif IkokuMeironoCro7.jpg IkokuMeironoC06.jpg IkokuMeironoCroisée88.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.02 00.39.27.gif IkokuMeiron5.jpg IkokuMeironoCroisée408.jpg IkokuMeironoCr313.jpg IkokuMeironoCrois105.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.01 03.56.05.gif Videotogif 2018.06.01 04.49.10.gif IkokuMeirono59.jpg IkokuMeironoC6.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.02 01.26.57.gif Ikoku Meiro no 1 1-1.jpg Ikoku Meiro no A.jpg Ikoku Meiro no Alice-chan 1 9-1.jpg Ikoku Meiro no Alice-chan 2 3-1.jpg Ikoku Meiro no Alice-chan 2 4-1.jpg Ikoku Meiro no Alice-chan 2 12-1.jpg Ikoku Meiro no Alice-chan 3 0-1.jpg Ikoku Meiro no Alice-chan 3 11-1.jpg Ikoku Meiro no Alice-chan 4 0-1.jpg Ikoku Meiro no Alice-chan 4 2-1.jpg Videotogif 2018.07.14 07.17.55.gif Anime 72054 97514.jpg Anime 72054 101727.jpg Anime 72054 355230.jpg Videotogif 2018.07.14 07.32.44.gif Videotogif 2018.07.14 07.37.19.gif Videoplayback 26902.jpg Videoplayback 165499.jpg Anime 72058 232899.jpg Anime 72058 398398.jpg 01 2.1 4-1.jpg V01 2.1 5-1.jpg 01 3 5-1.jpg 01 3 13-1.jpg V01 3 28-1.jpg V01 4 9-1.jpg 1 7-1.jpg V01 4 9-1.jpg 1 7-1.jpg V02 6 4-1-1.jpg V02 6 5-1.jpg V02 6 16-1.jpg V03 9.5 6-1.jpg V03 9.5 7-1.jpg 04 10 19-1.jpg 11.2 23-1.jpg 4 11.2 25-1.jpg Category:Ikoku Meiro no Croisée Category:Characters Category:Himedere Category:Yandere